


The Stars and The Moon

by WintergirlsGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Help me tag pls, Hogwarts, M/M, Master of Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintergirlsGirl/pseuds/WintergirlsGirl
Summary: "Now now Mother,   we don't need to be like that." The words dripped with contempt. I could see Lord Black about to draw his wand before he too,  was dangling mid air.  "Thank you Death."       Father merely looked at the two for a moment before he resumed eating,  not even bothering to hide his smirk.          "I don't want to kill you.  Wait,  no.  That's a complete lie.  I do want to kill you,  I just don't want to put forth the effort to do so,  no matter how small it would be. "





	

The earliest memory I have is of my father tucking me in, telling me that whatever I do I will always be his little girl. That it didn't matter what mother thought, he'd always have my back. And he was sorry he couldn't stand up to her because Lord Black favored Walburga. 

He told me the story of the Three Brothers that night, it was one of the few times he was able to tell me a story. I can remember looking him in the eyes, vowing to find all three one day, bring them together. Protect them. 

I couldn't of been older than three, but I could already understand how our noble house was being ruined. That the blood status and prejudice would be the death of us. 

I promised to protect them. I would protect the ones I loved with everything I had and I think he could see the feirce determination in my eyes. 

He'd whispered in my ear right before I fell asleep, "I know baby girl. You'd protect us with the rage of a nesting dragon to keep us safe. " 

Mother was absolutely deranged as I got older. I'd already refused to call her anything but Walburga when we weren't with company. 

She favored Regulus while Sirius and I were disappointments, but that wasn't saying much seeing as she hated everyone that wasn't the Dark Lord. 

Another memory was when I was seven. Walburga's eccentricity was getting out of hand and I feared with only a little bit more pushing, she would've started throwing out crucio's for even breathing wrong. 

Sirius was asleep next to me, the soft snores loud in my ear. He refused to sleep alone on the bad nights, when she was more angry than normal. Reggy was across the room in Sirius' bed, sound asleep. I couldn't sleep, my mind racing with all the possibilities of the future. So, I stared at the enchanted ceiling as it played through stories, hoping it would help me to sleep. 

It couldn't of been past two in the morning when the room started to frost over, my eyes flying open when a wind that felt suspiciously bone like ran across my cheek. 

A long wand that was previously somewhere else showed up, a glittery substance encasing the wand before it fell onto my chest. 

As fast as the cold came, it was gone. The only evidence that something had happened was the wand sitting innocently on me. 

I quickly grabbed it before trying to get out of the bed. Sirius stirred, always the light sleeper and made a sound, questioning what was happening. I quickly told him to go back to sleep, that I'd be right back. 

He flopped over and and his snores filled the silence of the room. 

I snuck my way through the door, quietly closing it behind me, tightening my grip on the wand I had yet to get a good look at. 

I needed father. Now. 

Standing still for a few moments, I let my eyes adjust to the pitch black hallway before walking quietly to the second floor. Fathers door was closest to the stairs, Walburga had her own room down the hall. 

I didn't bother knocking, just shutting the door behind me. The room had silencing wards at all times so I needn't worry about sound. 

The newly acquired wand was held tightly in my right hand, the few measly spells I'd read about earlier that day we're on the tip of my tongue. Ready for if I needed to try and cast them. 

Want. That was the main power behind magic. I could do it if needed. 

"Father. Father! " I all but shouted, needing him to get up. 

He drew his wand as he shot up, a spell already heading for me. I remembered it from earlier, a low powered disarming spell. It hurt like crazy when hitting it's target. 

Before I could think, my wand was in front of me, the tip a bright blue. "PROTEGO MAXIMA!" 

My eyes widened as a bright blue shield covered me, the yellow spell absorbed when coming in contact with the shield. 

Father stared at me, looking at the spot where his spell hit, my face and the wand in my hand. 

He was quiet for what felt like forever, letting what just happened sink in. 

Pursing his lips before speaking in a near whisper, his voice rough from sleep. "Honey, where did that wand come from? "

I stared at him, trying to see what he was thinking. "It's mine. You aren't taking it. " My voice was hard, scaring me slightly at the hard edge, the room cooling ever so slightly. 

He nodded mutely, eyes narrowing as he attempted to figure out what had happened. "Please tell me where it came from. I'm not taking it, I'm just curious how you came about it. "

"I wasnt able to sleep. I kept thinking I wasn't able to protect Siri and Reggy and that I was useless. The room got really cold all of a sudden, a non existent wind felt like it was petting my cheek before the wand just fell from the air. And then the cold was gone and I came here. " 

He held his hand out in from of him, inviting me to come sit. 

"If you didn't need something you wouldn't have come to me. Now what do you need? " he spoke softly, his hands wrapping around my left hand and squeezing gently. 

It was true, if I didn't want them knowing about something, they never did. "Teach me to fight. I can't protect them if I don't know any spells."

He seemed to think it over, his lips twitching, trying to keep a smile from his face. "Okay. It'll be two am on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday for however long you want. Will that suffice dear?"

I gave him a big smile, happy he agreed. "Yes father. Thank you father. Goodnight father!" I said, giving him a hug before leaving his room and heading for mine. 

"Goodnight dear." 

I've come a very long way since then. Father was a great teacher and I spent all my free time reading whatever I could get my hands on. Siri would joke that I lived in the library and I can't help to think it's true. All the books seemed to come to an agreement, I was the only one allowed to read every single book in the large room. 

Siri and I had just turned eleven, it'd been four years since I had come across my wand. I had been gifted the cloak and the stone aswell. The stone was made into an unbreakable necklace, the cloak on my shoulders at all times. I'd never left my room without them. 

I knew what I was. Who I was. Some nights when my mind would get to be too much, Death would come and lay with me, run his boney fingers through my hair as I cuddled close. I was his Mistress and he would do anything for me. He treated me like I was God. 

And it felt amazing. 

Walburga sat at the head of the table, father next to her along with Lord Black. Reggy and Siri sat at the other end while I was in the middle, a buffer of sorts. 

Breakfast was a quiet affair, the clinking of silverware was all that was heard before two owls flew through the window, a letter in their claws. 

One dropped in front of me and the other with Siri, a smile breaking out when he looked at the sender. 

I looked down at mine, the slight curve of my lips the only sign I was happy. My nail extended slightly and sharpened a considerable amount as I swiped it under the seal. 

I quickly gabbed a couple pieces of bacon and held them in the air, the two owls grabbed one and then flew out the window, heading back to Hogwarts. 

I pulled the letter and list from the envelop, quickly scanning over everything before folding the list and shoving it in a pocket. The letter and envelop place on the table, momenta later sitting on my bed with the help of a house elf. 

I pushed away from the table, standing up to go see Siri's letter when her snide voice floated over the room. 

"I expect you two to be in Slytherin, there will be consequences, major consequences if you aren't. "

I knew what she was threatening and I wasn't going to put up with it for a moment longer. 

My eyes started to glow, the normal greygreen eyes turning purple in an instant. My eyes snapped to hers and my voice lowered, not letting my eyes leave hers for a second. "Siri, Reggy, go grab your coats and whatever you need for going to Diagon." 

When the soft thuds of their feet we're far enough away, my hand came up, looking as if my hand was wrapped around someone's throat. I raised it a bit higher, causing Walburga to dangle mid air as she attempted to breathe. 

"Now now _Mother _, we don't need to be like that." The words dripped with contempt. I could see Lord Black about to draw his wand before he too, was dangling mid air. "Thank you Death."__

__Father merely looked at the two for a moment before he resumed eating, not even bothering to hide his smirk._ _

__"I don't want to kill you. Wait, no. That's a complete lie. I _do _want to kill you, I just don't want to put forth the effort to do so, no matter how small it would be. "_ _ __


End file.
